No other Choice
by gaeaapril07
Summary: When Lovina Vargas elopes with a family friend, Feliciana must wed the stoic Ludwig in her stead. The marriage of convenience turns into romance when she for the blonde man, will he return her feelings in the end. Set in the regency period & gender bend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia, I wish I did though.

Feliciana suppressed her yawn, watching her sister being fitted for her wedding gown was the most boring experience in the world. However, no matter how tedious this task was, it was necessary; her sister was getting married in 2 months time.

She could not help but feel that, Lovina deserved her reputation as the cold beauty her modest height, with her golden eyes and dark head of curls worn in a classic chignon that sets off the simplicity of the cream silk gown she was wearing which also emphasizes her flawless skin. The cold part of her title is because of her attitude, she would ignore her suitors or outright insult them, and for some reason, unknown to Feliciana, men just keep coming back trying, but failing, to court her.

Feliciana now suppressed a sigh; she loves her sister, she and their grandfather were the only ones who Lovina shows any kind of emotion other than anger, and she could not help but wish that her sister would have her happy ending; but that would be a foolish wish to make. Ludwig, the man her sister was engaged to was well... the only word she could think of was emotionless, he never showed any kind of feelings but irritation and embarrassment, when he would join them at the different gatherings at the ton he would always look at her that makes her feel like she never did anything right. She also knows Ludwig has the right to criticize them, he was the one after all who was saving them from ruin; with all the lavish balls, their grandfather and Cousin Francis' heavy drinking spree and other unmentionable conduct with women born below their standing how can they not have a many debts.

It was their third season out she and Lovina were having to much fun to consider settling down, well that was Feliciana's excuse, she didn't know what Lovina's reason were for not wanting to getting married yet, they never really did talked about the reason Lovina acts that way to others. Nevertheless, she was going to be single this coming season again, and her sister was going to be married to Ludwig, because of their grandfather's pressure and the bill collectors ringing their door.

"You've been staring at me, with the same pitying emotion for the last ten minutes, would you be so kind as to stop it." Lovina snapped at her sister, she hated the fact that her sister pities her because she is going to marry the man she despised.

"I'm sorry Lovi, but you look so pretty I couldn't help it." Feliciana said with such eagerness that made Lovina blush bright red.

"Thank you Feli. It does suit me very much so; I just wish I don't have to marry so soon, and to that bastard of all people."

"Lovi, why did you say yes to him of all people, wouldn't you have preferred Roderich he is as wealthy as Ludwig you know. Ve~"

"We have to face facts Feli, yes Roderich might have proposed to me, but Elizabeta have set her eyes on him since, well for a long time now and I for one do not want to cross that girls' path. And most of the others can never make up their minds at least the bastard knows his own mind and has his priorities straight at the very least."

Feliciana wondered if her sister ever referred him as Ludwig instead of bastard. "Well I for one think you are very brave in accepting his proposal, I just hope you will be happy."

"I do not know what the future holds for me Feli, but this I know for sure I will be happy, after all what else can I do." Lovina said, while turning this way and that to make sure her gown was perfect in every angle.

Feliciana just looked at her sister and said with a serious tone "I want to thank you in be half of our family Lovi, not only are you saving us from ruin but you immediately jump at the chance your giving me a future for love while you yourself have only a slim chance, because I know out of all the people you have high tolerance for Ludwig is not one of them."

As expected Lovina blushed bright red, its one of the many reason Lovina hates to show emotion, she hates her blush and embarrassment to show to others, and looked down at her feet "I love you very much Feli, if there is a small chance I can protect you then I will, and I for one will not make that bastard's life easy."

"Huh, what on earth do you mean by that Lovi?"

"Never mind." Lovina said waving her hand in the air "why don't you help grandfather and Francis with the dinner menu for tonight' dinner with my fiancé, while I get out of this get dress and prepare our toilette for this evening."

Feliciana could not help but laugh at the way Lovina said "fiancé" she spat the word out as if it was a rotten tomato. She stood up from her position in the arm chair near the window, straightened her dress and went to the door, "I will see you in a bit Lovi~" and left the room completely."

Lovina finally released the breath she was holding since Feli thanked her seriously. She looked out the window tugged the chord which summons her personal in to her room. Once she was out of her wedding dress she walked to the window seat and sank exhaustedly in to it, how she can face Feli again, if she and Antonio carry out their plan.

Her normally angry façade dropped and her heart pounded, not that she would ever admit it out loud, at the thought of him, his caring smile and beautiful emerald green eyes. She huffed at her own day dreams "stop it Lovina, stop it right now, no more dreams of love and fantasy you can never have with him." She shuddered sat the thought of Ludwig touching her and shoved all the thoughts of her up coming wedding at the back of her mind and stood up to prepare her and Feliciana's toilette.

A/n: Hi, this is my first Hetalia fan fic so if you would kind enough to give me some creative criticism, it will be welcomed, as well as reviews. Please note that the time frame is set for the regency period and if you have a few "what the hell is she talking about" moments tell me and I will gladly put up a few translations and something like that in the next chap, to help you understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciana happily walked in to the dinning area, looking round to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. The flowers on the mantle and on the dinning table were arranged beautifully, the candles and the fireplace were giving the room a cozy feeling. "Everything seems to be in order~" Feliciana said to no one in particular, while walking out of dinning room and into the kitchen "now to make sure the menu for tonight is suitable."

"Of course its suitable Feli, I made sure it is nothing but the best for our private family dinner." A deep masculine voice said behind her that made Feli jump and emitted a high squeak

"Ve Francis! You scared me; do you want to send me to an early grave?" Feli said while taking deep breaths in between words trying to calm her furiously beating heart.

"I'm sorry for surprising you mon cher, but are you forgetting that I am the one who always plans the menu for our parties and I haven't steered us wrong yet." Francis said while producing a rose from thin air in his right hand.

"I know you're the best fratello but I need to make sure that the cook puts lots tomatoes in the dishes, you know how angry sorella gets if she doesn't have enough… especially that Ludwig is here. Ve." Feliciana said with worry in her eyes

"Ahh, ma petite Lovina's temper." Francis said with a dejected tone. "Your right Feli, you should check on it but make sure you leave enough potatoes there Ludwig and his cousin Gilbert loves them." Francis said while tucking the rose in Feli's curls, when he was done he turned around and left to prepare his own clothing for the evening.

After making sure that, everything was perfect for tonight, Feliciana heeded back to her room to get ready for tonight's long awaited dinner. When she entered her room she noticed the dress laid on her bed, a cream colored dress, a low but modest décolletage and plain puffed sleeves, along with a long scarf of light blue silk, on top of her vanity, was her silver and pearl necklace, her grandmother's silver bracelets, and the small silver stringed pearls that would be entwined in her hair later after she finished changing.

After the preparations, Feliciana scampered down stairs to the drawing room to meet up with her family. Upon entering she noticed that she was early and only her cousin Francis was there enjoying a quick brandy before their grandfather arrived.

"Fratello there you are, I forgot to ask earlier, are you accompanying us to the ball with Earl Beilschmidt after dinner?" looking at her cousin with sibling admiration, he was really handsome, his shoulder length hair was tied with a deep blue sating ribbon at the nape of his neck, his eyes were the same colour as the ribbon his clothes fitted his frame well and his charms can win any woman he wants, except Lovi, no one can charm Lovi.

"Certainly. The Bingley's always have excellent balls, a very pretty hostess and of course I'm also looking forward to seeing the Darcy family tonight." Francis said looking at his young and beautiful cousin, true her sister Lovina was more curvaceous and her coloring is more dramatic than his ma petite Feli, but her nativity attracts people to her like moths to flames.

"Tell me fratello do you like Earl Beilschmidt?" Feli asked wanting to know if her dashing cousin finds her sisters' fiancé acceptable

"Yes, I would say so and well he did save our family from ruin." Francis now abandoned his half empty glass on the fire mantle and crossed the room, gripped Feliciana's shoulders and gave her an inquiring stare "what is really bothering you my sweet? Are you worried that Lovi will be unhappy with Ludwig and she is only marrying him to save us from the fleet. You have to know that Lovina is a strong woman, she knows what she is getting into and she will be given a good if not a large sum of dress allowance. And Ludwig is a decent guy, yes he might seem scary sometimes, but he would never force Lovina into anything she does not want."

"You know as well as I, that Lovi is stubborn and hardheaded, she does not care a whit about fashion, no matter how fashionable she is, and Ludwig might be decent not to force her into his bed but will that be enough?"

"It will have to be, they have a convenient marriage Feli, and maybe someday they will learn to care for one another."

"A marriage like that sounds horrible ve~." Feliciana said with a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"It would never do for you mon cher, but ma petite Lovina does not have your dreams and ideas."

"No it would not suit me; Lovi implied the same thing to me this afternoon in her fitting."

However, before Francis could offer her more words of comfort, their grandfather entered the drawing room; Francis took his hands away from Feliciana's shoulders and smiled at the man who raised him when his parents were killed in a coach accident. "grandfather how nice to see you, would you care for a drink? I was about to pour more for myself." Indicating his half-empty brandy glass by the mantle.

"yes, thank you Francis that would be much obliged." Rome Vargas was an intimidating man, his deep brown hair with the mysterious curls on each side of his head that Feliciana and Lovina inherited was forever that windswept look, his intimidating height his brown soulful eyes, would have sacred most of the people of the ton if not for his outgoing personality.

"Feli look at you! You will be the bell of the ball tonight!" her grandfather said taking Francis place, his compliment made her blush but before he could say anything else to his granddaughter, he noticed the absence of the elder twin. "where's Lovi? Her fiancé is about to arrive with his family and her absence would be a disgrace."

"I'm right here nonno." Lovina said when she was entering the room, Feliciana knows that she was beautiful, and she knows that she and her sister looks almost the same but she couldn't help but feel insecure about her looks when ever her sister was in the same room. Lovina had the same dress on instead the cream colour her dress had her sister was wearing an ivory silk dress, instead of light blue colour her scarf had a ruby red long scarf was draped around her sister's frame beautifully, and their jewelry was almost the same but instead of silver her sorella was wearing gold which bought out her eyes and instead of pearls, topaz was wound into her hair, she was a lovely sight to behold.

"oh Lovi you look so divine~" Feliciana said taking a hold of her sister's hands but before she could compliment her sister better when the door opened and Eduard, their butler, announced "Earl Ludwig Beilschmidt, his cousin lord Gilbert Beilschmidt and lady Madeline Beilschmidt"

**A/n: HI again I was supposed to update last week but I had my finals so I'm really sorry about that, any way lets get on with some of my explanations:**

**The Bingley and Darcy; I couldn't resist I love pride and prejudice and well…hehehehehe (scratches the back of my head)**

**Feli calling Francis fratello, well you see for me, even though Francis and Feliciana are cousins they were raised together, so most of the time, they would refer to each other as siblings.**

**Feli's insecurities; I'm sorry I know Lovina is the one supposed to be the one insecure yes my s. Italy is insecure but she hides it better, and I needed to give Feli I little insecurities so that the story will progress… I'm really sorry about that.**

**Translations**

**Mon cher: My dear (French)**

**Ma Petite: My little (French)**

**Fratello/Sorella: Brother/Sister (Italian)**

**Nonno: Grandfather (Italian)**

**In addition, before I forget I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding my story to his or her fave/alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and A/n: neither Hetalia or Pride and Prejudice is mine no matter how hard I wish it were. Hi again, I'm really sorry for not posting last week so to apologize properly I'm going to post two chapters in one day! And if anybody was wondering why I did not post it as a cross over to pride and prejudice, well its not really cause yes the characters would interact but the Bingley and the Darcy's are not part of the main story nor would they do anything to advance my plot.**

The Beilschmidt family entered the drawing room; their presence was a remarkable sight. lord Gilbert Beilschmidt was a frequent visitor in their London apartments, as well as the Vargas mansion in the country, but no matter how many times she would see him she could not feel a little intimidated with his pale skin and ruby red eyes. He and Francis were best friends since they were only in school, their antics caused many headaches upon their families, many believed that he would never settle down which made his late father quite upset and caused many fights between them, but when Madeline Williams had her season the wild and rambunctious lord was nowhere to be found and in his stead was a young love struck man, who would die for her. Lady Madeline on the other hand was a timid little thing, her mother died in childbirth and her father caught a chill that killed him when she was only eight, the Jones family immediately took her in to their family and raised her as if she was their own. Her cousin Alfred adores her; and would give her the moon if she asked him to.

While the pair was already a remarkable sight, the man behind them was even more impressive, Earl Ludwig Beilschmidt was a tall intimidating man, in fact the only man taller than him was her grandfather, his clear blue eyes were the same colour as her scarf. His handsome face held premature lines that could only be made by frowning a lot but I just added an air about him that she could not name, and his light blonde hair was as always-slicked back in a way only he could pull off. Even if his clothes were the same fashionable style as the men of the ton, he dominated his clothing instead of the other way around unlike many of the men she knows.

"Gilbert, mon ami, I haven't seen you since a fortnight. I trust you and beautiful wife are well." Francis said hugging his friend and giving Madeline a charming smile. "It's awesome to finally see you again, what have you and Antonio been up to when I was away." Giving his friend a good hard slap in the back.

Francis, Gilbert and Rome wasted no time in going to the brandy and inviting the count and earl to shoot with them at the Vargas mansion when they leave London for the preparations for the country wedding. Feliciana immediately struck up a conversation to the shy Madeline, which in turn left Ludwig and Lovina to their own devices.

"My beautiful bride you are looking exceptional this evening." Ludwig said crossing to her side and regarding her with his usual stoic mannerisms, which made her in turn scowl harder.

"good evening potato, I'm so happy you approve." Lovina said her tone dripping with sarcasm, but in her head, she wanted to say 'can you at least say that with some bit of emotion, you bastard.'

Feliciana and their grandfather noticed the tension, but their grandfather was the one who tried to ease it with practiced charm he initiated his future grandson-in-law in a innocuous conversation, leaving Lovina to cross the room and converse with her sister and the young lady. Until Eduard came into the room and announced dinner was ready.

Dinner was not an easy meal. Then again, whenever Lovina is having an episode dinner really goes well, Feliciana thought to herself and stifled her sigh. Looking at her sister beside Ludwig her sister looked as if she was going kill somebody and soon, true her sister was on of the best in hiding her emotions but Feli always knows her sorellas' emotions. She also could not help but look at the married Beilschmidt, Gilbert looked happy in love and Madeline no matter how shy she is, looked to be happy in love as well. 'well at least some one in our dining room is in love.' Feliciana thought to herself and looked at her plate in concentration.

"you appear to be in deep thought Lovina." Ludwig said to his fiancé when he noticed her distracted state.

"not really I was just thinking about the Vargas mansion and how much I miss it. When are we going back nonno?" Lovina said while stabbing a tomato with her fork, which caused her sister, her grandfather and her cousin to flinch.

"I believe you, Feliciana and Francis will be leaving in a fortnight. I will be staying in town but I know you need a respite before the wedding, and Feli told me quite a while ago that she misses the country air as well." lord Rome said looking at his elder granddaughter, he could not help but feel a pang of guilt, he was the one who pushed Lovina to this marriage, he and his dear late friend and the grandfather of Ludwig always wanted to combine their lands but both of them had daughters, fulfilling that dream seemed impossible until now, and that Ludwig was saving them from ruin was the only thing from his mind when Lovina and him had a shouting match in his office days before she accepted Ludwig's proposal.

At last, the dinner concluded the women silently reentered the drawing room and the men left for the study, Feliciana and Madeline were talking quietly to themselves while Lovina was looking out the window when the men returned. Francis hinted that they should be leaving for the ball, which everyone agreed almost immediately. And set out to the front of the house where they donned their coats and gloves for the night.

**Translations:**

**Mon ami: my friend (French)**

**Sorella/Fratello: Sister/Brother (Italian)**

**Nonno: Grandfather (Italian)**


	4. I'm so sorry

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating yet but I had my finals the next week after my last post so I had no time to post, then after my finals my family went to the province and we have non internet there, talk about bored out of my mind, then just when I was about ready to post three new chapters to say I'm sorry, on my way home from school someone stole my coin purse and my flash drive was inside so… you get the drift. Don't worry I will post again soon I always write down my stories I just need to re edit. I'm really really sorry about not postin a new chapter.


End file.
